konijnenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Konijnen aanschaffen
Verschillende rassen Er zijn over de hele wereld heel veel verschillende konijnenrassen, die ook in verschillende kleuren en vachtsoorten worden gefokt. Veel van deze rassen bestonden al voor de eeuwwisseling, andere zijn wat nieuwer. Konijnenrassen kunnen in twee groepen worden opgesplitst: rassen die van oudsher voor het 'nut' ervan zijn gefokt en de zogenaamde 'luxe' rassen. Onder nutrassen worden dieren die voornamelijk gefokt werden of worden voor hun pels, hun vlees of beide. De Angora bijvoorbeeld zorgt voor angorawol, en onder meer de Gele van Bourgondië en de Nieuw-Zeelander zijn van oudsher echte 'vleesrassen'. de 'luxe' rassen behoren onder meer Nederlandse Hangoordwergkonijnen, de Kleurdwerg, Pooltjes, en de Belgische Haas. Dit soort rassen zijn op het begin af aan specifiek op ene mooi uiterlijk gefokt. Een combinatie van nutras en luxeras kan ook. De Blauwe Wener is hier een voorbeeld van. Er zijn ook rassen die in eerste instantie zijn gemaakt voor pelsras, maar die later meer een luxeras geworden zijn omdat de bontindustrie geen interesse had in de pelzen. De vacht was toch te dun of had op een andere manier niet waar de bontindustrie om vroeg. De Satijn en de Rex, beide rassen met een afwijkende vachtstructuur, behoren tot deze groep. Groot of klein De kleinste konijnenrassen ter wereld zijn de Pooltjes en Kleurdwergjes. Deze dwergkonijnen wegen in veel landen niet meer dan een kilo en in andere landen mag het gewicht ongeveer anderhalve kilo zijn. Ook het Nederlandse Hangoordwergje is een klein ras, dat ene gemiddeld gewicht van ander halve kilo heeft. Tot de zwaarste rassen behoren de Groot Lotharings, Vlaamse reuzen en de Franse Hangoor, rassen waarvan het gewicht vijf á zes kilo is, maar die in praktijk toch nog een aantal kilootjes zwaarder zijn. Dit zijn dan ook grote rassen, Vlaamse reus bijvoorbeeld heeft een lichaamslengte van tachtig centimeter, gemeten van de borst tot aan het begin van de staart. Dan kennen we ook nog middelgrote rassen, met een gewicht van ongeveer twee en half tot vijf kilo. Hiertoe behoren bijvoorbeeld de Californian, Alaska en Wener. Er zijn ook rassen die een beetje tussen de middelgrote en kleine dwergrassen inzitten, zoals Hollanders, Tans, Thrianta's en Russen. Ze hebben een gewicht van minder dan drie kilo. Dat de kleinste en de dwergrassen als huisdier het meest in trek zijn, zal niemand verbazen. Een klein konijn heeft een minder grote kooi nodig, eet ook minder en is dan goedkoper in onderhoud. Bovendien is een klein konijn vooral voor kinderen eenvoudiger op te pakken. Een Vlaamse reus thumb|300px met een gewicht van acht kilo is twee keer zo zwaarder als de gemiddelde huiskat en als hij gaat spartelen, is er voor een kind geen lol aan om het dier te verzorgen. Toch is de aanschaf van een groter konijn de moeite waard, althans voor mensen die hiervoor voldoende ruimte hebben. Kleine rassen en dwerg rassen vinden hun weg toch wel naar de liefhebbers, ook al hebben ze schoonheidsfouten waardoor ze op tentoonstellingen nooit te zien zullen zijn. De animo voor grote, forse konijnenrassen is er vooral voor de liefhebbers ervan. Heeft u de ruimte en maakt het je eigenlijk niet uit of het konijn groot of klein is, overweg dan eens een groot ras in huis nemen. Vaak zijn konijnen van dit soort rassen aanhankelijk, zachtaardig en knuffelbaar. Karakter verschillen Konijnenrassen verschillen niet alleen qua uiterlijk, maar ook qua karakter. De kleinere konijnenrassen zijn vaak wat pittiger en temperamentvoller dan de grotere, die doorgaans gelijkmatiger van humeur zijn. Het pittige karakter uit zich onder meer in het veel op de achterpootjes staan, en in beweeglijkheid en opmerkzaamheid, maar helaas ontaardt dit soms ook in moeilijke hanteerbaarheid. Toch is het heel lastig om een specifieke karakteromschrijving per ras te geven. Karakters, en daarmee ook karakterfouten, zijn namelijk erfelijk. Als een fokker van een overwegend flegmatisch ras als de Witte Nieuw-Zeelander alleen fokt met de beweeglijkste en temperamentvolste dieren uit zijn fokstal, zal hij binnen een relatief korte tijd alleen temperamentvolle dieren in zijn stal hebben. Andersom kan ook: een fokker van een doorgaans levendig ras kan door strenge selectie, inzicht en geduld een complete stam met rustige konijnen fokken. Iedere fokker heeft zo zijn voorkeuren en u zult merken dat dieren van hetzelfde ras afwijkingen vertonen in temperament. left Ram of voedster De mannelijke konijnen worden ram genoemd en de vrouwelijke konijnen heten voedster. Het uiterlijke verschil tussen de geslachten ligt vooral in de vorm van de kop en de lichaamsproporties. Bij de meeste rassen is de kop van een ram voller, breder en heeft hij uitgesprokener wangen. De kop van de voedster is minder ontwikkeld en het lichaam van vrouwelijke konijnen is vaak wat langer. Buiten deze uiterlijke verschillen zijn er ook karakterverschillen tussen beide geslachten. Rammen zijn normaal gesproken temperamentvoller. Ze staan wat vaker op hun strepen dan de voedsters, die een gelijkmatiger humeur hebben. Een uitzondering vormen voedsters die drachtig zijn of jongen hebben. Instinctief laten ze zich in die periode minder welgevallen en kunnen ze soms behoorlijk uitvallen. Een of meer konijnen Konijnen hebben graag het gezelschap van andere konijnen en kunnen er niet zo goed tegen om de hele dag alleen te zijn. Als u vaak van huis bent of het dieren in een buitenhok houdt, kunt u het beste twee konijnen nemen. Het is voor de dieren vaak al voldoende als er een soortgenoot in de buurt is. U kunt dus ook twee konijnen in aparte hokken houden die zo zijn neergezet dat de dieren elkaar kunnen zien. Ook konijnen hebben zo hun voorkeuren en net als bij mensen kunnen hun karakters botsen. Wilt u graag twee dieren in het zelfde hok houden., dan kan u het beste twee kleine voedsters aanschaffen, liefste uit hetzelfde nest. De kans dat het misgaat, is dan stukken kleiner dan wanneer u twee volwassen of bijna volwassen voedsters aanschaft. Twee rammen kunt u eigenlijk niet in het zelfde hok houden, ook niet als ze uit het zelfde nest komen en dus goed aan elkaar gewend zijn. Rammen gaan wel zeker vechten als ze geslachtsrijp worden. Ook het houden van een mannetje en vrouwtje is ook niet aan te bevelen, omdat u dan meerdere keren per jaar een nestje jongen kunt verwachten. Omdat een voedster zich liever terugtrekt als ze een nestje heeft en ze die mogelijk niet heeft als ze het hok deelt met een ander konijn, geeft dit aanleiding tot stress. thumb|left|300px De aanschaf van een konijn Voordat u een konijn aanschaft, is het goed om na te denken over wat u precies van uw nieuwe huisdier verwacht. Zoekt u gewoon een leuk huisdier, dan kunt u zowel bij een fokker als bij de dierenspeciaalzaak terecht. U kiest dan het dier dat u het meeste aanspreekt, en dat kan heel goed ene rasloos konijn zijn of een rasdier met wat schoonheidsfoutjes, dat het daardoor op tentoonstellingen niet zo goed zal doen. Als het gaat om een huisdier, maakt dit weinig uit het is alleen van belang dat het lief en gezond is. Stelt u hogere eisen aan uw nieuwe huisgenoot, omdat u tentoonstellingenbezoek of het fokken van een nestje niet uitsluit, dan heeft de aanschaf meer voeten in aarde. U zult dan moeten beginnen met een of meer konijnen dei zo veel mogelijk het ideaalbeeld van hun ras benaderen. Dit soort dieren vind u zelden of nooit in de dierenspeciaalzaak, maar wel op tentoonstellingen en bij serieuze fokkers thuis. Contact met fokkers legt u het beste op tentoonstellingen vind u veel verschillende fokkers met hun dieren bij elkaar, bovendien kunt u er veel te weten komen over gewenste en ongewenste eigenschappen van het ras. Tentoonstellingen worden van tevoren aangekondigd in plaatselijke bladen, maar u kunt ook de landelijke konijnenvereniging bellen om te vragen wanneer er een tentoonstelling bij u in de buurt gehouden word. Praat veel met de fokkers zij zijn degenen die veel ervaring hebben met hun geliefde ras, zullen ze u zeker een eindje op weg helpen. Om teleurstellingen te voorkomen kunt u het beste vooraf contact opnemen met een plaatselijke dan na te gaan of het ras of de kleurslag van u keuze erkend is, en dus toegelaten word tot tentoonstellingen. Aandachtspunten Bij de aanschaf van een konijn, of dat nu bij een fokker of in een dierenwinkel is, hoort u op een aantal dingen te letten. Zo moet uw nieuwe huisgenoot natuurlijk gezond zijn. De pels moet vrij van parasieten zijn, en mag natuurlijk geen korstjes of kale plekken laten zien. Uitvloeiing uit neus of oogjes zijn verdacht en ook diertjes die diarree hebben, kunt u beter laten waar ze zijn. Het dier behoord in goede conditie te zijn niet te mager, maar ook niet te dik en een levenslustige indruk te maken. Een veelvoorkomend euvel bij konijnen is het verschijnsel olifantstanden. Hierbij passen de snijtanden niet goed op elkaar, waardoor ze niet afslijten. De tanden groeien echter wel door, dus als er gene ingreep plaatsvind, zullen de snijtanden een blokkade vormen, zodat het konijn niets meer kan eten. De dierenarts of een kundige fokker kan zulke tanden regelmatig knippen, maar het blijft een vervelende aandoening die je niet kan genezen. Controleert u altijd het gebid van het konijn dat u wilt aanschaffen om u ervan te verzekeren dat het gezond en passend is. Ten slotte speelt ook de leeftijd van het dier een rol. Een konijn moet in elk geval niet te jong worden gekocht. Dieren die te jong van de moeder worden weggehaald zijn zwakker dan andere en zullen eerder ziek worden of zelfs doodgaan omdat ze te weinig weerstand hebben opgebouwd. Een konijntje moet minimaal zes weken bij de moeder blijven liefst nog wat langer en is pas vanaf een leeftijd van tien tot twaalf weken ver genoeg ontwikkeld om op eigen pootjes te staan. Hebt u weinig kijk op konijnen, koop dan alleen een konijn op een vertrouwd adres, of neem iemand mee die u met raad en daad kan bijstaan. U kunt er ook voor kiezen om een al wat ouder konijn te kopen. Als het dier goede ervaringen met mensen heeft, zal een wat ouder konijn snel aan nieuwe omstandigheden gewend zijn.thumb Het vervoer Voor het vervoeren van een konijn kunt u een transportkistje maken of er een kopen. zo'n transportkist moet stevig genoeg zijn en voldoende ventilatie hebben. in tegenstelling tot ene kooi, die nooit ruim genoeg kan zijn, kan een transportkist beter aan de krappe kant zijn. Het is immers niet de bedoeling dut uw konijn er dagenlang in moet vertoeven en hoe meer steun het dier heeft van de wanden van de kis, hoe kleiner de kans is dat hij een pootje breekt of zich tijdens het vervoer verwondt. In de vervoerkist doet u altijd een flinke laag hooi. In noodgevallen kunt u ook een kunststof kattenmandje gebruiken. Voor heel korte stukjes kunt u een stevige doos gebruiken, maar maak daar van tevoren wat gaten in voor de ventilatie en sluit de bovenkant goed af, want konijnen kunnen uitstekend springen. In de zomer maanden kan de temperatuur in een auto al snel te hoog oplopen, waardoor een konijn in problemen komt. Beperkt het vervoer dan ook tot het hoogste en probeer temperatuurschommeling te beperken tot een minimum.